Sailor Nebula Appears
by Lunaia
Summary: A thing on a girl that finds out she is a legendary sailor senshi. there! a short summary u.u
1. Mariko Seiunno

1 Hi all! This is one of my first stories. I started writing it over the summer but I never go to finishing and posting it. Its still not done but I am working on it now. I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own some of the characters in this story. Well that's all for now.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 1: Mariko Seiunno  
  
It was a rainy summer day. Mariko and her pet cabbit, Mari-oki were walking home in the rain. Mari was 14 and going into 9th grade at Tokyo High. Mari wore tight dark blue jeans, a purple raincoat, and a black rock star shirt underneath the jacket. Mari-oki was dead asleep in her arms. It rained harder and she rushed home so fast she ran into a guy about 16 or 17. "I'm so sorry miss..I..I didn't mean to run into you like that, are you okay?!" said the guy. He was handsome, was tall, had dark brown, almost black hair, and green eyes. Mari smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"I'm alright and it's not your fault I was in such a hurry to get home and... He cut Mari off. "Hush, I see you've got someone in your arms so let's not waken her." said the guy seeing the little brown fuzz in her arms. "Let me introduce myself before we talk any longer...I'm Yuki, what's your name? he asked Mari. "I'm Mariko, but most call me Mari. I can't stay and talk I have to put Mari-oki to bed now. Cya!" Mari said as she walked to her home. For some reason her heart was beating so fast when she was around Yuki.  
  
Yuki quietly followed behind her just so he could see where she lives. Yuki hid in the bushes, as soon as Mari walked in her house her little 12-year- old sister, Rika was standing there waiting for her. "So just where have you been and who was that guy with you?" Rika asked as though she were her own mother. "Since when did you turn into mom?" Mari said. "And where I have been is none of your business Rika!" Mari snapped at her sister. "Okay okay I'm sorry no need to be mean about it Mariko." said Rika apologizing. "What guy are you talking about??" Mari asked her sister.  
  
"The one that was with you...or he was." Rika said with a freaked out look on her face. "Well I have to go put Mari-oki to be now Rika so don't wake her up okay?" Mari said to her sister while she was walking into her bedroom. Mari put Mari-oki on her bed to sleep and went back to the living room to go watch TV.  
  
Outside...  
  
"She has to be Princess Nebula I just know it she had the same pet as the princess," Yuki whispered to himself. "I wonder if Mari-oki has told her yet that she is a Sailor Scout. Too bad Mari-oki didn't see me and maybe she would have told Mari that she is a Sailor Scout." Yuki said walking back to his house leaving a note on Mari's doorstep. He rang the doorbell and ran home.  
  
Mariko went to answer the door and saw that no one was outside. "Hey what's this note?" Mari said picking it up and seeing her name on it. The note said:  
  
Mari- I know we just met but there is something I need to ask you. Meet me at the park at 9 tonight and bring Mari-oki along. Yuki  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what he wants to talk about," said Mari walking to her room and seeing that Mari-oki was awake and cleaning herself up.  
  
What do y'all think of it so far? Send any comments/criticism [did I spell that right?] to ME. Kay that's all for now! 


	2. What? A Talking Cabbit?

1 Lalalala.gibberish..ooops! here's chapter 2  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2: What? A Talking cabbit?  
  
"Hey Mari-oki you hungry?" Mari asked her cabbit. "Yes I want a carrot Mariko." Mari-oki said to her with out saying myaow! "Hey how did you learn to talk?" Mari said jumping off her bed like she saw a monster. "I knew you'd be freaked out when I first talked to you after a while but there is something I have to tell you Mariko." said Mari-oki stretching. "It's amazing you called me my real name when we first met so all of your memory mustn't be gone, but I do know that you do not remember something very important. "Have you heard of a group called the Sailor Scouts?" Mari-oki asked as she held a beautiful Red, purple, and dark red brooch. "Yeah! Like Sailor Moon and Sailor V and the other scouts?" Mariko said excitedly.  
  
"Good. Well you are a part of the Sailor Team Mariko, you are Sailor Nebula. To prove that you are say your transformation, Nebula Star Power, Make Up! and throw your hand with your brooch in the air." Mari-oki said handing the brooch to Mari. "What? I am a Sailor Scout?! I think I'm dreaming!" Mari said freaked out. "This is no dream because if it was you would be awake by now." Mari-oki scolded at her as Luna would to Usagi. "Okay okay chill out Mari-oki I'll say it. Nebula Star Power, MAKE UP!" Mariko transformed into Sailor Nebula and took a look in the mirror and saw that she had on a sailor suit like a Sailor Scout would but it had a dark red skirt and purple bows. Her brooch was in the middle of the bow in the front and she had a tiara on like her brooch. Her hair stayed the same black-streaked-bright-pink in the same style.  
  
"Yipe! I really am a Sailor Scout am I?" Mariko said looking at herself. "I have to change and meet Yuki at the park now." Mari said to Mari-oki. Mari changed into what she had on before and brushed her hair back. "Come on Mari-oki you have to come too now." Mari said picking her cabbit up. Mari quietly walked out the door with no sweat. "That was close I thought that I was going to get caught by Rika or Mom." Mari said as she walked on to the park. She got to the park and saw Yuki getting ready to leave. She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Mari I didn't think you were going to come." said Yuki. "Sorry I'm late I had to wait for a chance to sneak out and see you." Mari said putting Mari-oki down to play. "I wanted to ask you if...." Yuki stopped because there was a big explosion nearby.  
  
I can't transform in front of Yuki but we could die! Mari ran behind a tree and whispered quietly "Nebula Star Power, MAKE UP!" she quickly transformed and ran over to Yuki. "Mari! I see that Mari-oki told you that you are Sailor Nebula," said Yuki. "Whoa whoa whoa, just tell me how did you know that I am Mari?" Mari asked Yuki. "You don't remember?" asked Yuki. "No time for questions Sailor Nebula go fight!" ordered Mari-oki. "Anyways I meant to give you this." Yuki said pulling out a long silver staff with a ringed star with other stars along the ring on top of it. "This is your weapon, you gave it to me before the last battle to fight with." Yuki said giving the staff to her.  
  
*Rei's House*  
  
Meanwhile the Inners were having a slumber party at Rei's house. "Did you guys hear something?" Makoto said getting up and going outside to see what it was. "No! It must be your imagination Makoto." Minako and Usagi said. "I heard it too lets go see what it was!" said Rei holding her henshin stick close by. "It might have been a Youma monster." said Ami getting ready to transform. There was another explosion. "Hey what was that?" Usagi said as Minako got up to go see what it was. "We need sailor power! Girls you ready?" Usagi said grabbing her brooch. "Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!" "Mercury Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" "Mars Crystal Power, MAKE UP" "Jupiter Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" "Venus Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" they transformed and ran outside over to the park. Nebula was already fighting the monster as the Luna, Artemis, and the inners showed up. "This is your last battle little sailor scout!" the youma said. "Wrong! It's actually my first in a long time Nebula is my name and fighting evil is my game, and so in the name of Nebula I shall punish you!!! "Nebula Star SLAM!!!" Nebula cried as she crashed her staff in the ground toward the monster and little stars shot out of it making the whole ground shake and killing the youma monster. "Wow Sailor Moon looks like you now have a rival on making long entries," Venus said. "AAAAA! No!!!!! You scouts haven't seen the last of meeeeeee!" the youma cried falling to the ground lifeless. Nebula ran behind a tree and detransformed and grabbed Yuki. He gasped but realized it was only Mari.  
  
The inners started to run over to Nebula but it was too late. She and Yuki had already run off. The inners also detransformed and started back to Rei's house. "Wow Sailor Moon you have a rival on making long speeches now," Minako said giggling. "Who could Nebula be? And who was that guy with her?" Usagi said. "I don't know who Nebula is but all I know is that her boyfriend is cute!" Minako said a quite jealous of Nebula, and Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Usagi all shook their heads in agreement. Mari and Yuki walked on to get a shake and then headed back to Mari's house. "Yuki.you still haven't explained how you knew I am Sailor Nebula." Mari questioned him. "It's a long story Mariko.  
  
What did u think? EMAIL ME WITH SUGGESTIONS/COMMENTS/AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF!! 


	3. Resurrection and Princesses

1.1 Chapter 3: Resurrection and Princesses  
  
.I know now that you are Princess Nebula, next heir to the Rose Nebula throne." Yuki said pointing to a symbol glowing on her forehead. "I AM WHAT?!" Mari yelped jumping at least a foot away from Yuki not realizing they were walking close and holding hands. "What's going on here?" Rika said standing in the front door because they were walking up the path to Mari's doorway when Mari had screamed. "Uh.uh.nothing, right Yuki?" Mari said turning to Yuki and seeing that he was gone. "Where'd he go?" Mari said looking in all directions for him. "Who is this Yuki person?" Rika said looking at Mari like she was crazy. "He was here just a minute ago." Mariko said walking inside.  
  
"Well whatever go inside before I tell mom." Rika said going in and closing the door. Mari went up to her room and closed the door shut behind her. Meanwhile."Those Sailor Brats mother told me about are so pesky!" Princess Beryl said. "I've known them longer than you have princess, for they were living in the Silver Millennium as I was.and I know you know the story your mother told you already." Jadeite said to her. "I know those Sailor Witches killed you, momma, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite.how did you all get resurrected?" the young Princess asked him. "It's a long story princess so sit still." Jadeite said. Princess Beryl sat still for a while and listened to him. "Okay so I am going to make this short because I know it's hard to sit still. When Sailor Saturn turned into Mistress9 again she decided to resurrect us: the Dark Kingdom, and the Black Moon Kingdom. So here we are today." Jadeite said in a short story.  
  
"Why do I keep having these strange dreams?" Queen Beryl said to herself waking up in a sweat. "Could it be that we're really not meant to destroy the Sailor Scouts and take over the universe?" she said. "No that's just crazy.we've been enemies ever since the Silver Millenuim era." Said Beryl. "I better get back to sleep or I am going to be worrying about this all night," she said lying back down and falling asleep. Princess Beryl was up all night plotting and surprised to see her mother asleep and not plotting against the Sailor Team as she was. "There has got to be a way to destroy those stupid sailors," she thought pacing back and forth in her room. "They killed mama, Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite.and once they find about me they will kill me too!" she continued thinking. "That's just what I want them to do so I can kill them myself." Princess Beryl finished. "Now since I can't sleep because of them I'll start my plan now." Princess said. She gathered up her next youma that she was to attack the Senshi with and set off to the park.  
  
I know that's not the best ending to a chapter.but I am still working on Chapter 4. It's almost finished so keep checking and email me! 


End file.
